The Silent Soldier
by Cassiekins
Summary: It is the future and the Sailor Senshi are called upon yet again...this time to save the past.
1. Default Chapter

The Silent Soldier

__

The future…

Around a long, steel colored table sat eight girls on steel, tall backed chairs. The whole room, in fact, was made of silver-like steel and the table and chairs came out from the very floor. This was the main conference room of '_The_ _Destiny's Soldier'_. 

"If we are to act, it must be now." The girl at the head of the table said. 

This was Sailor moon, also known as Annika. To her right was Sailor Venus, also known as Priire and to her left was Sailor Mars, also known as Suta. Next to Suta sat Sailor Mercury, also known as Shuu and next to Priire sat Sailor Jupiter, also known as Aoi. These were the inner Senshi.

At the head of the other end of the table sat Sailor Pluto, also known as Kipa. To her right sat Sailors Neptune and Uranus, also known as and Lum and Mizu and to her left sat Sailor Saturn, also known as Hana. These were the outer Senshi. 

The four outer Senshi looked among them, then Pluto spoke.

"Agreed. They are our only hope now." 

"But are they ready for all of this?" Mercury asked, "I mean, for this world. Our technology is a little, well, advanced from their time." 

"That's why I'm here." 

They all turned or looked up to see a woman clad in a white naval uniform leaning against the doorway after it had just opened with a _whoosh_. She had short blonde hair that was braided and bright green eyes and bore a nametag that said _'Ensign Jessel'_. 

Sailor Moon stood up, smiling. 

"Ensign Jessel, I'm so glad you could come. Please." She motioned toward the empty seat between Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn, which Ensign Jessel took, then addressed the other Senshi, "I felt she should be here when they arrive."

"But her?" Sailor Uranus asked "Why not the admiral, or at least a commander?"

"Because," Jupiter began, a little hotly, "She's the top technical advisor. She built the time warp machine! Heck, she even designed this very ship! Why you never moved up from Ensign I'll never know."

Jessel shrugged "I've got my reasons." 

"And we have ours." Sailor Venus said 

"Good. Let's head off to the command deck then." Sailor Moon said, and they all did just that. 

The conference room opened up to a long hallway. At the end of this hallway was another door that opened up to reveal a silver swinging bridge that hung over the generator shaft which created a loud humming noise and constantly blew up air. You see the conference room was in a place on the ship known as 'the underground'. The girls crossed the bridge and went through another door that led them into an empty room (empty except for a console on the wall). The eight Senshi then stood there in a line formation.

"Ready?" Jessel asked, standing by console and pressing various buttons.

All the Senshi nodded in unison, then called out

"Galactic Transport!" 

At these words they all turned into colored balls of light and Ensign Jessel pushed the enter key on the console, which caused the ceiling to open up like a whirlpool. The balls of light that had once been Sailors Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn shot up but Sailor Moon remained.

"Going up?" She asked

Jessel smiled "I can manage." Then she pressed another series of buttons on the console and a door opened up in the smooth, seemingly lifeless well opposite her. "See ya there." 

* * *

When Ensign Jessel stepped out from the elevator, the doors closing and melting into the wall, the Senshi stood waiting for her in the large control room.

Compared to the underground, the control room was far livelier. Men and women hurried about, giving or taking orders while various control panels and screens blinked and showed information and out the main view port the sky shot eternally and awesomely before them with a myriad of stars and galaxies. 

Perhaps the oddest feature, or perhaps the one you were first drawn to, was a large, flat gold circle with the middle cut out that stood on a small stand, the only thing holding it to the stand being a small pin. All the Senshi were standing around this.

"You are sure this thing is safe?" Venus asked

"I don't have a clue. You're my initial testers." Jessel responded

"Well, I don't think we should waist anymore time." Neptune said, "I fear…"

"…The hour of doom is upon us." Uranus finished

"Ok, ok. Enough with the haunting prophetic junk, all right? Let's just send you back and get you back soon." Jessel said.

Jessel held onto the top of the circle and pulled it down hard, causing it to spin. It spun faster and faster, creating sparks of purple energy. It spun faster still, creating a ball of purple colored, sparking light. The ball of light left the pin on which it had stood, hovered there a moment, then shot out and totally consumed the Senshi.

"Toodles!" Jessel called after them. 

* * * * *

__

The past…

"Rei! Give it back!" Usagi whined as the raven-haired girl held a small, pink journal high over her head.

"Oh quit being such a baby, Usagi." Rei said with a roll of her eyes, "I'll give it back…when I'm done reading it that is."

"REI!" Usagi screamed.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" 

Both stopped their fight to look down at the fuming Luna.

"You two are supposed to be Sailor Soldiers and all you can think about is some dumb book!"

"Grrr! Dumb book?" Usagi exclaimed in anger "That book happens to be my most private journal!" 

"Looks like nothing but a bunch of mush about Mamoru." Rei said, nose buried in the journal.

"Were you guys talking about me?"

Both Rei and Usagi turned around to see Mamoru, who offered a smile. He was dressed in a gray turtleneck, black pants, and a black blazer that gave him a casual yet sophisticated air.

Usagi, her face bright red and teeming with embarrassment quickly ran over to Mamoru and started making hurried excuses.

"You? Oh, of course not! Er…not that we wouldn't want to, or that we'd want to! What I mean is, hey, how are you? Nice day isn't it? Well, I don't want to keep you or anything, bye."

She had begun to drag Mamoru away when he stopped her, saying,

"Woah! Slow down Odango-head!" 

He freed himself from Usagi's grip and began to walk towards Rei, who was still holding Usagi's journal in her hands.

"What's that?" He asked

"This?" Rei asked, indicating the book as if she had just noticed it when Mamoru mentioned it "Oh, it's a book of poems. Usagi wrote them." She said this last part while giving Usagi a snide look of Mamoru's shoulder. 

Mamoru took the offered book from Rei.

"Poems, eh? I didn't think you were the type, Usagi. What kind of poems?"

"LOVE poems." Rei said, rocking up on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, can I read some?" Mamoru asked, turning towards Usagi who was burning red and biting her nails, but composed herself when Mamoru looked over at her.

"Uh…Well, actually…"

"Look!" Luna gasped, her gaze directed towards the skies. 

The blue afternoon sky had parted, leaving a circular opening of night sky above them. Purple lightning ripped within the patch of night sky, which was spinning around, almost like a small galaxy. Suddenly, Luna, Usagi, Rei, and Mamoru were sucked up into it and soon appeared in what looked like a junkyard/warehouse. Sailors' Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto stood before them. 

We shall now pause a moment to further describe the new arrives. 

They all wore fukus' now which were the same as the Senshis' of the past, but the white parts were black.

The leader, Sailor Moon/Annika had bright blue eyes and pink hair that was up in two Odangoes.

Sailor Mercury/Shuu had hunter green eyes with flecks of gold and black hair that was shaved in the back (though not all the way to the skin) with the bangs grown out in front.

Sailor Venus/Priire had blonde hair that was tied back with black bow and baby blue eyes. 

Sailor Mars/Suta had green colored hair that simple fell down to almost her feet and brown eyes

Sailor Jupiter/Aoi had white colored hair that was put up in two looped braids on the side of her head. Her eyes were honey colored.

Sailor Uranus/Mizu had long purple hair that was put up in two big tails on the side with some hanging down in the back. Her eyes were also of a baby blue color like Priire's and she had light freckles on her cheeks. 

Sailor Neptune/Lum had aquamarine hair that went down to her mid-back and wore a blue headband in it and she had hazel eyes.

Sailor Saturn/Hana had hair of an orange color that is put up in a topknot style ponytail (though a little to the side and sticking straight up) and two long pieces in front and violet eyes. 

Sailor Pluto/Kipa had her blue hair put up in an elegant bun and her eyes were black with red flecks.

Sailor Moon of the future stepped forward and looked at Usagi and the others.

"These hold the power. I can sense it."

"Wa-what?" Usagi asked in surprise "Powers?" 

"Yes, I see that you are some of the warriors who hold the power of the Moon Kingdom of the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Who are you?" Luna asked 

"We are the warriors of the last Moon Kingdom." Sailor Moon replied.

__


	2. The Silent Soldier (chapter 2)

The Silent Soldier

In the next moment three other portals opened up, this time spilling out Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru then Makoto then Ami, Minako, and Artemis.

"Ow!" Minako groaned, rubbing her backside

The four outer Senshi of the past stood facing the Senshi of the future, the great wisdom and maturity that always surrounded them holding true.

As Ami, Minako, and Makoto got to their feet in the background, Haruka asked.

"Who are you?"

Sailor moon stepped forward and when she did she de-transformed. The movement was so elegant it was if her costume had been made of a mist that dispersed when she moved away from it.

"I am Annika, ruler of the final moon kingdom."

Sailor Venus stepped forward and the same action happened.

"I am Priire, defender of the final moon kingdom."

Sailor Jupiter did the same.

"I am Aoi, defender of the final moon kingdom."

As did Sailor Mars.

"I am Suta, defender of the final moon kingdom." 

And Sailor Mercury

"I am Shuu, defender of the final moon kingdom."

Then Sailor Pluto stepped forward.

"I am Kipa, defender of the final moon kingdom."

Sailor Uranus followed. 

"I am Mizu, defender of the final moon kingdom."

Sailor Neptune came after her.

"I am Lum, defender of the final moon kingdom."

And lastly, Sailor Saturn de-transformed.

"I am Hana, defender of the final moon kingdom." 

Everyone was silent a moment, then Annika spoke.

"Usagi, Setsuna, Minako, Haruka, Ami, Michiru, Rei, Hotaru, Makoto, Mamoru and guardian cats Luna and Artemis." She began, opening her hands to acknowledge them all. "We have traveled far, across the barriers of time, to seek your help." 

"What?" Usagi asked, still trying to grasp what was going on. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes." Setsuna began "And what do you mean by 'the final moon kingdom."

Shuu sighed. "I was afraid we'd have much explaining to do. But I suppose it is best that we prepare you."

"Prepare us? Prepare us for what?" Ami asked 

"For the future." Mizu stated. 

Suta explained.

"We come from the future. Billions of years into the future to be exact, where the Andromeda Galaxy has collided with the Milky Way Galaxy."

"You mean, life exists…even billions of years from now?" Ami asked

Suta nodded her head, then Aoi continued.

"I wouldn't really call it life though. You see, when the two Galaxies collided, the Skangees, an evil race of beings from a planet of the same name, became determined to either take over or destroy our world." She sighed, then added, "Not even Eternal Moonlight power, the greatest in our time, could defeat them."

"So, what happened?" Makoto asked.

"The planet Earth was destroyed, and many of the inhabitants made slaves. Others were killed and others escaped. Those that escaped formed a band called 'Destiny', which we are a part of, who have vowed to free all those enslaved by the Skangees and bring peace."

After a moment's pause, Michiru said what everyone was thinking. 

"But, why do you need us?" 

"The Silent Soldier…" Annika said solemnly.

Artemis, Luna, and the outer Senshi all gasped at these three simple words.

"What? What's the silent soldier?" Usagi asked, looking between them all. "Come on! Tell me!"

Luna shook her head, then told them about the Silent Soldier.

"Many years ago, long before you all were born, there was a Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Oblivion. Hers was a great and terrible power, the power to erase people and things, to make them as if they never existed. In that time, Sailor Oblivion was good and a sworn and truthful protector, perhaps the greatest known, but…"

"But what?" Mamoru asked

"It was prophesized that Sailor Oblivion would be reborn in the future, but this time as an evil being who would erase the Senshi and change the universe into a place reigned by evil." Lum finished. 

"They are right." Hana began, "And it was also prophesized that only the combined powers of the Senshi of the first kingdom and the Senshi of last kingdom could defeat Sailor Oblivion, the Silent Soldier, and save our worlds." 

"Please." Annika said, with pleading eyes, "Please say you'll come…for the sake of the universe." 

All the Senshi of the past, the Senshi of the first kingdom, all looked to each other for guidance. It was with a single nod from them all that Usagi spoke with determination in her voice.

"You can count on us! No way we're going to let our world perish!" 

Kipa smiled, saying, "We are all very gladdened by your decision, Senshi of the past. Now, it is time to go." 

All the Senshi of the future joined hands, and bade the Senshi of the past do the same.

"Now, together, shout 'Galactic Teleport!'" Annika said. 

"Galactic Teleport!" They all shouted.

When they did, the sky opened up as it had before, revealing the night sky. All the girls and Mamoru and Artemis turned into balls of light that shot up into the portal. The portal closed when they were through.


End file.
